Jemima - The Cat who changed the world...
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: I forgot the title soz if it's wrong. Okay! It's here! And it's the longest fic I've ever written. The sequel to the one about Dem. This one is heaps seriouis and worth reading! (Please.... :S) Pleaze R/R! Thanx ppls!
1. Chapter one! (Please review!)

Very simply this is the sequel to that serious ficcie that I wrote a while ago. Also, please visit my website! It's sooooo cool! And if you clink the piccie down the bottom you go to the best website called Neopets. PLEASE sign up through that link! Everything's free and wonderful! It's sooooo much fun! Anyway, this ficcie was written for those reviewers that wanted another part to it. Holidays mean that I will be writing heaps more fics okay! FIRSTLY AND FOREMOSTLY THOUGH NONE of my fics tie into each other unless specified okay? This one ties onto the "serious fic for want of a better name" but none others. So don't worry about past characters etc in past stories please. Each time I write a new story I start with a clean slate! So onto the fic!  
  
Ahh crap…. It's turning into an Mungo and Rumple fic down the end. Soz bout that. But it mainly focuses on Jemi…. Soz again. But don't let it put you off please!!  
  
  
  
JEMIMA – THE KIT THAT CHANGED HISTORY  
  
(Cori – What a gay name….)  
  
The watchful mother looked over her daughter as she played with her friends. They were so young, so innocent. None of them knew the horrors she had been through when she was younger. Just the thought of the past made her heart beat faster than usual and her body to give an involuntary shudder. Her mate next to her turned to see tears rushing down her face.  
  
"Dem?" he asked "It's okay now, he can't get you or Jemi whilst you and her are with us. I promise." And with that he gave her a soft nuzzle.  
  
If only he knew. Demeter lay her head on his paws, and he lay his head on hers. Her eyes suddenly darted open. They looked straight at where the kittens were playing. There was a large black rat caught in Etcetera's paws. Demeter gaped. It couldn't be possible could it? She saw a black rat disappearing into the distance. Abandoning its partner. Macavity's henchrats and henchcats never travelled alone. It was safer that way. That was how Mungo and Rumple, the new 'couple' (^.~ *wink* *wink*) of the tribe, were such good friends. They had spent most of their life together. Macavity had taught them to NEVER go out alone. It was sensible. Very sensible. Because if one of them was hurt. The other one could still report on anything that was found. It meant that the rat running away in the distance was going to snitch on her to Macavity. (Of course however Mungo and Rumple went out together for reasons OTHER than the above, but that's another story…. Or soon will be ^.~)  
  
"Jemima!!!" she yelled out desperately.  
  
"Mama?" she returned in a confused sort of way. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's time to go home."  
  
"But Mama? Just a few more minutes please???"  
  
"C'mon Jemmie."  
  
"Oh alright."  
  
Demeter watched as her kitten, who was really not all kitten anymore, turned and hugged her friends goodbye giving a rather 'long' hug to one of the toms before pecking him on the cheek. She walked over to her mother and father. She had always known Munkustrap to be her father. And to her he was a saint. He had always loved her. It made her special with all the kittens, being the 'deputy' leaders' daughter. She didn't boast about it though. It wasn't worth it. As she followed her mother and father back to their house she had an eerie feeling that someone, or something, she didn't know who was watching her. And the unblinking eyes continued to watch her all the way to her home on the other side of Victoria Grove.  
  
That night Demeter got little sleep. She was holding onto her kitten as tightly as she could without causing her pain. It had been interesting the way they had gotten a home with Munku. The family had willingly accepted her as his mate and just assumed that she was pregnant to him. As they say however assumption is never justified. When the kit was born, they had all thought she was the most adorable little thing that they had seen and had lovingly named her Amber. But more often than not she was simply cutsie wootsie or something else along those lines. Demeter loved her kit more than life itself and knew that soon, she would have to fight for her life.  
  
The morning brought cream, tuna and loving cuddles from the family. But for Demeter there was a lingering sense of danger. She could feel it in her whiskers.  
  
"You've got to calm down Dem. The ball is tonight and you'll unnerve Jem if you look scared or nervous."  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
She tried to look calm, but Munkustrap could tell that she was anything and everything but calm. By the time they had reached the junkyard she was frantic. Munkustrap had tried to calm her using many sorts of methods including Tai – Chi, talking, yoga and a heap of other 'human' methods of relaxation. Each one had failed. So, they wandered into the junkyard looking like a very dysfunctional family with Jemima bouncing around happily full of cuteness, Munkustrap trying to look happy, and Demeter looking like she would attack anyone with the drop of a hat. So for that reason all the toms, including Munkustrap, stayed well away from her. Leaving the queens to console the poor frightened mother.  
  
"Demi, darling. He can't do anything to us anymore!"  
  
"You may be my sister and all but you are acting pretty dim-witted Bomb. He's not after me! He's after Jem."  
  
All the queens gasped a bit and looked over to where the kittens were. (Cori - They grinned evilly and before everyone knew it, they leapt out of the room and clawed their way to China. By the time they had gotten through all that muck and dirt, they were all very tired. A China man nearby picked them up and took them home, where he treated them very kindly.) (SHUTTUP!!! THIS IS A SERIOUS FIC!!!) The kittens were chasing Tumblebrutus around whilst his ears had a hat tied onto each one with fishing wire, making him look incredibly like a hat stand. The queens started to feel a growing sense of apprehension as they watched their kittens, their own flesh and blood dance about merrily. Demeter's worry slowly dissolved slowly as the Jellicle ball opened out with a flurry of colour. She heard her mate's, distinct, crisp voice begin her daughter's very first ball. And with that all her worry was instantly washed away. The first song began, slowly at first but then stronger and stronger as more and more Jellicles came out to join the group. The new kittens were introduced and began to run around in the mad way that all kittens do. Demeter watched her kitten go forward to her 'father' and become part of the tribe. Her maternal proudness swelled hugely. She noticed as Jemima walked forwards the tom that she had been with the other day. His eyes were glued to her. Demeter tried to hold back a chuckle. The ball continued without a hitch. The Rum Tum Tugger made his 'entrance' but it wasn't as we normally see him. Jenny had forced him, to wear a pyramid for a play for the kittens, who all cheered delightedly as he taught them about ancient Egyptians cats. Demeter laughed at his antics. Bombi was eyeing him though as usual. It wasn't until the mating dance when Demeter began to feel apprehensive. They, the two in the ring, were known to be Macavity's allies, though they had sworn so faithfully that they had left him. She watched them with an evident grimace on her face and it wasn't until Munkustrap gave her one of his 'looks' that she stopped. As the two were introduced a squeal was heard from the crowd of onlooking cats. Demeter was on her feet in an instant, she could see what had caused the commotion. He, had startled Victoria, a pure white kitten of about eight months. The one cat that all other's loathed. Macavity. And that was exactly what Demter yelled at the top of her lungs, but instead of running she launched herself at him to receive only a smack in the face. Munkustrap growled in anger at his sibling. And slashed at his eyes. Macavity yelped, but not in pain. It was a command to his force. They all jumped out, each choosing a queen or tom. Jenny and Jelly were pushing as many kits as possible into the old oven as a means of protection. Demeter cowered under the height of an advancing tom. Already pain seared through her face from the early smack from 'Napolean'. She edged backwards, towards the old pipe. The older tom didn't care and leaped at her, she winced as she felt his huge sharpened claws sink into her skin. She felt as if she was going into a world of her own, a world of blackness and blood. And just as she was sinking into this world she heard one voice. And that one voice made her snap out of it simply. It yelled out to her:  
  
"MUMMY!!! HELP ME!!!" 


	2. Chapter two! (Please review!)

"JEMIMA!!!!!!!"  
  
And that was the last word that she heard. She was dragged out of the junkyard by four large black cats, all with glossy coats. All silent. She could feel the claws of the older toms digging into her. There was no point struggling as she was outnumbered four to one (also the fact that she was a kitten and they were HUGE toms). It was at that point that she noticed, she wasn't the only cat that had been 'stolen'. She noticed the marmalade stripes of her good friends, the notorious duo themselves. She was to weak to acknowledge their presence. She let the big toms carry her to Macavity's lair. It was quite obvious that was where she was going but the reason was Why?  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
The junkyard was in shambles, injured cats were trying to get to Jenny and Jelly for help with wounds, kittens were crying for their parents, and Demeter was frantic.  
  
"GONE!!! I TOLD YOU!! SHE'S GONE!! YOU SHOUD HAVE PROTECTED HER AND I'LL BET THOSE NO GOOD COCKNEY'S HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT!!! THEY WERE WITH THEM!!!!"  
  
"Demi, they weren't with them, they were taken also." Said Munkustrap feeling very weary.  
  
"WHY WOULD HE WANT THEM!!!"  
  
"Because they came to our 'side' Dem! Can't you see! It makes perfect sense!" Munkustrap's voice was raising with every sentence, which startled Demi.  
  
"Sorry, Munk. I'm just so worried."  
  
Munkustrap calmed down a bit when he saw his beloved mate so worried.  
  
"Dem, it's alright, we are going to get her back. I promise, and Mungo and Rumple will look after her inside his lair."  
  
Demeter looked over to the mess in the yard. She saw something that startled her to no ends.  
  
"Munku? What's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure Dem, but it could probably help us."  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Macavity had 'moved' since the last escape, which was of course Dem and Bomb. He now lived in a much scarier place of town. Jemima was led down a large staircase, she could feel Mungo and Rumple's presence behind her. That presence comforted her a bit. But only a bit. She was dragged into the room, which in most fics is named the 'throne room' but I shall set the records straight. The 'throne room' was a dark place, as it was underground. It's cover was a small abandoned shack which was out of the rich part of town. The stairway was in fact a way to get down to a bomb shelter, that had been left from the war. Macavity had made this bomb shelter his home. The room that he called his 'throne room' was the main part of the shelter. It was separated into two areas, his sleeping quarters which was only accessible through the 'throne room'. All the henchrats had dug out rooms. Many of them slept in the shack above. Many would ask why they would stay with Macavity when all he could really offer them was a life of crime. Macavity's punishments were what made them stay. And this day Jemima was going to see her two best friends endure one of these punishments. Onto Macavity's 'throne'. Well, as silly as it sounds, he did have a throne. But it was not the diamond encrusted one, which some people have described. It was infact a large wooden box filled to the brimful of comfortable pillows and thieved pieces of satin etc. So evidently when Jemima was brought into the room she was scared out of her wits. And so was Mungo and Rumple, Jemima could feel their shuddering.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"What is it?" asked Demeter eyeing the thing nervously.  
  
"It looks like one of those things that Mungo and Rumple nicked."  
  
"That'd be right! Leaving rubbish like that around when something important happens!"  
  
"No! Look, it's a plug."  
  
"A what?!?! Munkustrap! My daughter. Nay! Our daughter has just been stolen by Macavity and all you can think about is a bloody plug!!"  
  
"It's a clue Demi!" he said coolly "Think! Where's the only place that there is a plug with this on it to match the tap!"  
  
He turned the plug over to reveal markings that showed it belonged to Mrs Winters. An old lady of no importance except for the fact that she was the richest lady in Victoria Grove, and any other grove for that matter, and she was Mungo and Rumple's owner. But what was the most extraordinary thing about her, was the fact that she lived in the most dangerous area of town. Sure, she had a nice home but the area was not the nicest place, for CATS that is. For humans it was paradise. To CATS it was murder waiting to happen as the richest people lived there and therefore meant a good heist was waiting to happen.  
  
"Macavity?"  
  
"He's moved." Said Munkustrap  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't our little friends Mungo and Rumple. The village Romeo and Juliet!" the words stung, making a mockery of the two in front of him. The room was filled with hideous snide sniggers at his command however they stopped immediately.  
  
"Why? Is the only question I ask you. Why did you abandon me? You knew I was going to punish you."  
  
Mungojerrie was too smart to point out to Macavity that he had in fact asked two questions instead of the originally intended one. He stood in silence, straight and tall, head held high as did his mate. Jemima was amazed at their ability to hold on whilst such an evil cat was laughing at them and taunting them. They could hardly stand being called smooshy sappy lovebirds in the junkyard (Which was by Alonzo. In the aftermath however somehow someone… not mentioning any names… placed twenty deck chairs over the top of him during a nap in precarious placement so that he couldn't move until each one had been painstakedly removed by a band of five cats. The whole process took over three hours.) let alone be called Romeo + Juliet by him. The thought of Macavity looking at her made her shudder involuntarily. Macavity did not notice however. Focusing all his energy on the two in front of him. He got down off his so called 'throne' and moved over to the notorious duo. He circled Rumple, tracing her jawline, which was clenched firmly in a figure of hate.  
  
"Leav 'er alone Macavi'y."  
  
"Or what Mungojerrie? What?" he taunted  
  
Jemima could see then that it was all a game. He wanted Mungojerrie to react so that he would fight. So that Macavity could kill him or, leave him with wounds so bad he would wish he were dead. Macavity played with other cats lives, not caring if they were taken away, not caring if he was the one to take them. This was how he had become, the Napolean of crime.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"We have to figure out some way of getting her out!" wailed Demeter desperately.  
  
"Dear, you must understand that we can't just charge in like last time! We have to many members of the tribe sick and injured and we wouldn't have the element of surprise as Macavity is waiting for us!" said Jenny, her knitting needles clicking away impatiently. (A/N yes I know that knitting needles are the same size as a cat, but we're going hypothetical here okay.)  
  
"She is right. We can't risk an attack with so few cats to fight with." Said Munkustrap.  
  
Just then Tugger walked in. He had seemed to get a tan even though he was a black cat. He was wearing a pair of sunnies and was as he typically was, was walking around like Danny from Grease in that scene where Danny has to try and …. Oh never mind…. You know how Danny walks right?  
  
"Have I missed anything? Geez! The junkyard looks terrible Munk!" he slapped an arm around Munku's shoulders. "You gotta be taking a bit better care of it from now on eh mate?" (A/N Sorry, u can tell I'm an Aussie nee?)  
  
"Tugger!" said Munkustrap in exasperation. "Get off me now!"  
  
Tugger removed his arm from Munkustrap.  
  
"So Tugger, how was Spain?" said Demeter, her lips in a tight line.  
  
"Fine, though something's up. What have I missed?" said Tugger suddenly becoming serious on the matter. He removed his glasses and looked at the sullen crowd. He counted them and coming up short put two and two together.  
  
"He attacked again didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, and this time he's taken hostages."  
  
"Who?!"  
  
"Jemima, Rumple and Mungo."  
  
Tugger swore under his breath. For that he received a glare from Jenny and Jelly who were trying to figure out where they had dropped a stitch due to their nervousness.  
  
"What are we gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know Tugger, I just don't know." Said Munkustrap  
  
And that was the first time that the Jellicle protector had no idea what he was going to do. And this made everyone feel terrible.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Jemima was silently praying  
  
'Don't lie to the occasion Mungo, please don't.' (A/N I think I spelt that wrong but you know what I'm talking bout right?)  
  
But all her praying was doing nothing for her. Mungojerrie's anger was swelling to the size of Ayers rock. Jemima could feel that a fight between Mungo and Macavity was evident. Who was going to win, that was another matter.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Tugger's pacing was causing everyone to become very dizzy, especially Demeter who was pacing in the opposite direction.  
  
"I've got it!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep!! I think I have a plan!!"  
  
"Beginners luck."  
  
"Shut up Munkustrap."  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Macavity and Mungojerrie circled each other, eyes focused on one point. The room was silent, you would've heard a pin drop. Rumpleteazer had been put next to Jemima, and was being forced to watch her mate, the one she loved, fight with the greatest murderer, plunderer and thief alive. Jemima was clinging to her in fear desperately trying not to watch. Rumple knew how she felt for she was exactly like her when she was first brought to Macavity, all those years ago.  
  
END PART TWO 


	3. Chapter three if you dare! Mwa ha ha ha!...

I had to put a flashback in! It was soooooo exciting!!  
  
~~*FLASHBACK*~~  
  
A/N: This is in the 'old' headquarters.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
The voice resounded around the dank dark chamber.  
  
"She is a new gal tha' oi foun' wunderin' roun' the naybahoo'."  
  
"Very well, she seems to be built for labour. She shall be your partner."  
  
"Yes suh."  
  
Rumpleteazer was led down a passageway from the side of the main chamber to a room which seemed very homely considering that there was no light except for a torch in the back of the room. He sat down in a pilfered cushion and motioned for her to do the same.  
  
"So, wot's ya naime?"  
  
"Rumpleteaza."  
  
Mungojerrie was startled by the fact that she had the same accent as him.  
  
"Whoi arentcha wif ya family?"  
  
"I dun have wun. Ma mutha woz killed wen oi woz very yung boi sumone colled Macavi'y. 'e was an evil un 'im."  
  
Mungojerrie took in a breath. She was going to have the startle of her life at the next piece of information he had to give her.  
  
"You are workin' fer Macavi'y Teaza. Can oi coll ya Teaza?"  
  
"Wot? I would soona work fer the devil 'imself than work fer Macavi'y!"  
  
It was at that point that one of Macavity's henchcats overheard. And at that point that he went and tattled to the great one. And at that point that Rumpleteazer was given her first whipping. And that point that she learned to hate that cat, above anything else. The whipping itself wasn't the most painful experience ever. It was the fact that she had to be whipped by the cat who killed her mother that hurt. She refused to cry though. She was strong, the strongest queen there was and she refused to cry in front of any tom. She had promised herself that much. The whipping went on for what seemed like a lifetime. And when she was finally released she fell into the paws of her 'partner'. He carried her back to their room gently and slowly so as not to hurt her. When they got there he lay her down on a cushion. One that, now she remembered it had a very annoying bead on it that tapped her nose whenever she moved, but that was beside the point.  
  
"Ya gunna hafta learn Teaze thatcha can' go roun' sayin' things loike tha' abaht Macavi'y. The walls in this plaice 'av ears and they're alwaiyz lis'nin'."  
  
Rumpleteazer tried to nod but found that she could barely move withour causing excruciating pain shoot through her body. Mungojerrie brought some cloth bathed in water and began to clean her wounds. And it was that point that Rumpleteazer broke that promise to herself. She broke down in front of a tom that she barely knew and cried. She cried and cried until she could cry no more. So she just lay there. Pain shooting through her and fear growing at every moment. And it wasn't for another year that she would feel fear that great again.  
  
~~*END FLASHBACK*~~  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"So what's the big idea Tugger?"  
  
Tugger lowered his voice and whispered something to the group. Demeter looked at Munkustrap, her mouth wide in amazement.  
  
"You know what? I think you must be a genius!"  
  
"Well…" he said smiling.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Mungo launched at Macavity first. His paws ready to slash at Macavity's face. Macavity of course was ready for the attack. Macavity's paws seemed to be twice the size of Mungo's and Jemima could see that there was no way Mungo was going to win. Rumple, above her, whimpered as she saw her mate take a blow to the head.  
  
"Betray me huh Mungojerrie? I don't think so!" and with that another forceful blow was directed to his neck. Mungo struck out at Macavity giving him a large blow to the mouth. (Cori – And he yelled out OW OW!! Macavity!! Ha ha ha…) (Guess what. Coricopat went to Egypt, contemplated life, went shopping for shoes with Tantomile for three hours, was eaten by flesh eating scarab beetles and didn't bother this fic until it was finished) (Cori - *very soft voice* I hate you.) Mungo moved swiftly, but not swiftly enough Macavity was on top of him clawing at his face and torso. He raised his paw and for Mungo, everything went black.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"What's on our list Bomb?"  
  
"We've gotta get feathers, a microphone, and water. But it doesn't say how much of each."  
  
ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE JUNKYARD  
  
"Whatta we have to get Ad?" (A/N I put him in so that ppl knew I wasn't an Admetus hater.)  
  
"It says we need to get honey. And for Tugger's plan to work we're going to need a hell of a lot of it."  
  
"Yeah, where should we go?"  
  
"Supermarket, (A/N For the non-Aussie ppl it's the same as a Wal-Mart or grocery shop) They always have heaps in stock."  
  
"How are we going to nick it though?"  
  
"We'll have to figure that out Misto, and soon if you want to get Jemi back."  
  
Misto looked at his paws blushing slightly. (A/N I know that I've paired up Jemi and Misto with so many other cats in the past but I can't remember and I like to make it that every story I do is like 'new' and the others don't matter to the plot line.)  
  
SOMEWHERE ELSE, PROBABLY NEAR A HARDWARE SHOP  
  
"How many feathers do'you reckon Tugg wanted us to get?"  
  
"I dunno Tant, could you like tap into his brain and ask?"  
  
"I could try, but my brain is sorta mixed with emotion at the moment and the pain that Cori's feeling (over in Egypt heh heh heh… *cough*) from the fight in the junkyard earlier."  
  
"Oh never mind, we'll just get as much as we can carry."  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
After Mungo's black out the three of them were taken down to a cell below the main chamber and dumped inside very roughly.  
  
"Rumple? Why is he doing this to me? To us?"  
  
Rumple looked up from where she was stroking her mate who was lying in her lap. Her eyes showed the greatest sorrow.  
  
"Macavi'y's a mys'ery ca'. 'is mo'ives are alwaiys unnown. 'E's gettin bac' a' us fer leavin' tha troibe, an' he's takin you because of Deme'er."  
  
"What about Mother?"  
  
Rumple looked at her startled.  
  
"You didn' know?"  
  
"Know what??"  
  
At that moment Mungo stirred stopping the conversation instantly. Jemima watched as Rumple tended to her mate. What had she meant? What had her mother done in the past that had brought this to her. Her mother wasn't evil was she? She couldn't be just as her aunt couldn't be shy. Her mother was the pillar of goodness. The only thing that could corrupt was…. Nothing. Jemima couldn't think. Suddenly in the darkness she began to feel very frightened, scared, perhaps even terrified. She crawled over to Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie and nuzzled her way into a hug. Rumpleteazer was startled but realised what the kit was going through. The same as she had the first time she had been in Macavity's lair. It wasn't exactly the most desirable place to be no matter what the time. Mungojerrie struggled to get up from his 'gals' lap.  
  
"Jem?" he mumbled  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Neva show fea', 'e will come ta get ya soon."  
  
As though he had a knowledge of things to come two black cats came and grabbed Jemima around the wrists.  
  
"Remembuh wot oi said!"  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Have you got all the things I told you to get?" asked Tugger.  
  
He looked at the gathered cats and noticed a 'feathered' Tanti and grimaced.  
  
"Well, I see Bombi got her feathers."  
  
"Well, we had a bit of trouble cause the guy we took them from saw us taking them and thought that we had stolen his chickens and he hit Tanti with a broom. So that means we are down one more cat."  
  
Demeter's face turned into an 'ouch' when she heard about the broom.  
  
"Did everyone get the stuff they were told to get?" asked Tugger  
  
"Yes," they all chorused together.  
  
"Munkustrap will tell you where you have to be placed and I'll get you briefed in when to actually proceed with your part of the plan."  
  
The cats all scurried to get to the person they needed to talk to in order to be prepared for the 'break-in' of all 'break-ins'.  
  
"Let's make Jerrie and Teaze be proud of us!!" Yelled Tugger. And a collective cheer went up in the crowd. 


	4. Chapter four! (Please review!)

Jemima promised herself that she would look the evil cat in the eye but when she got there, to his private room, and she did look him in the eyes she was completely 'freaked' out by the fact that his eyes were eerily familiar to her. They were her eyes.  
  
"Jemima?" he asked  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
The cat crossed the floor to her and circled her, not in the way he had to Mungo earlier but in interest.  
  
"You are your mother's daughter."  
  
Jemima resisted the urge to say 'well duh'. For some reason being in his presence alone didn't frighten her nearly as much as being in his presence with all those other cats staring at her. She felt strangely at home with this evil cat. The fact that she was around him and not scared at all frightened her more than he did himself!  
  
"I shall ask again, what do you want from me!" she almost spat the words out to the evil one.  
  
"Has your mother never told you who your father is my dear?"  
  
"My father is Munkustrap, the Jellicle protector and he will come to get me!"  
  
"That wimp! Your father! You have got to be kidding me!! Can you see any of yourself reflected in his eyes? Can you see any of yourself in him?"  
  
This dumbfounded Jemima. She didn't want to know where this was going. This conversation was not one that she ever thought she would have to go through.  
  
"W-ha.. what are you talking about?" she asked  
  
Macavity laughed a cruel evil laugh at her naivety.  
  
"You are my daughter!"  
  
With that sentence Jemima's world shattered around her.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
The Jellicles stealthily crept down to where the shack of Macavity seemed to be. They crept quietly trying not to disturb anything as they made their way to Macavity. Demeter was praying to the great Heaviside that Macavity hadn't told Jemima about her and him and was praying above all hopes that Jemima wouldn't hate her for 'being' with Macavity. They reached the shack and Tugger signalled them into their places. Demeter suddenly had the most amazing feeling of déjà vu. She had done this before except she had been trying to escape. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine that she would try to break into Macavity's lair. She took a deep breath and followed Munkustrap to her place.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"NOOOO!!!" screamed the kit "It's not true!! It's not!!"  
  
She broke down in front of him. Him. The evil one, the one that all cats either feared or despised. Her heart felt heavy. It was impossible. She couldn't be related to him! But that was exactly what Rumpleteazer had been so nervous to talk to her about earlier. It had to be true and yet she couldn't believe it. It had to be a lie. Unless it was her mother who had lied to her. Why would she do that? Why would Demeter lie to her?  
  
"But it is true Jemima, and you know it."  
  
Jemima nodded, she knew it was true. There was no doubt in her mind about it. She knew that she was the offspring of Macavity and Demeter.  
  
Macavity's a mystery cat,  
  
He's very tall and thin  
  
You would know him if you saw him  
  
For his eyes are sunken in  
  
His brow is deeply lined with thought,  
  
His head is highly domed  
  
His coat is dusty from neglect  
  
His whiskers are uncombed  
  
He sways his head from side to side  
  
With movement like a snake  
  
And when you think he's half asleep  
  
He's always WIDE AWAKE!  
  
Jemima's aunt's words stung her mind as she noticed in dread just how much she was like Macavity. She knew that there was no reason trying to hide it anymore. The only problem was, would the tribe accept her if they knew that she was Macavity's offspring.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Group one? Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Tugger,"  
  
Called out Bombi and Tanti.  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Yep." Said Misto and Admetus  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Yes, Tugger." Sighed Munkustrap  
  
"And that means that the rest of us are ready with the pond water?"  
  
"Yep!" called the hyperactive kitties that had pushed their way into the battle.  
  
"Remember what I said kits?"  
  
All the kitties grinned at him whilst staring at his 'pelvis' area.  
  
"Yep!! We have to get in and out as quickly as possible and leave the Jemi rescuing to the big guys!"  
  
Demeter rolled her eyes at the kits. Etcetera, Electra, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus the cute kitties were in charge of the water.  
  
"Okay! First troop go!"  
  
Tugger watched with satisfaction as his 'big idea' was put into action.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"What do you want from me?" asked Jemima with her teeth gritted.  
  
"You are going to be my newest acquisition."  
  
"I AM NOT AN OBJECT THAT YOU OWN!"  
  
Macavity laughed at her little outburst.  
  
"Really?" he mocked, "I managed to 'own' your two little friends."  
  
Jemima looked away, she knew it was true.  
  
"How can you possibly think that you can be my father? That position demands respect! A position where the person taking it needs to have love! Know what love is! It's a position that YOU could never own! You may be my blood relative, but never my father! NEVER!"  
  
Jemima was startled by the directness of her voice, she was almost scared at how she was acting in the Napolean of crime's presence.  
  
"Get her away from me."  
  
Macavity's voice was dangerously low. Jemima knew that she had gone too far. He suddenly looked very old and weary as he sat down. He didn't look at her again. As she left she felt ashamed. He may have been evil and 'all the rest' but he was her father. Blood father.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said slowly but did not stop to see his response.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
Group one had a very simple operation to do. Bomb and Tantomile, the latter which had healed from the *cough* boot in her rear, entered the tiny shack with large bags. Each filled with fifty pots of honey or more each watered down so as the honey would come out of the jars easily. Carefully and quickly the honey was poured down the trap door. As soon as all the bags were emptied Bomb and Tanti ran out the door of the shack quietly, signalling to the second group.  
  
"Onya Bomb," called Tugger.  
  
The next group, Admetus and Misto, ran to the trap door with their five sacks, which were slightly lighter than the honey ones.  
  
"I can't open it Ad! Help!"  
  
"Claws mate. You should always keep them sharp."  
  
Misto grinned sheepishly at him. The bags were tipped down the hole and the second group managed to get out before Macavity sent anyone up for them.  
  
"Go!" called Admetus to the last group, the kittens.  
  
They ran over to the shack with what seemed to be a large hose. Following them were the larger toms and queens who would get the hostages out.  
  
"Kits? You have to stay here. If anything goes wrong we'll yell up to you and you turn the hose off okay?" asked Munkustrap regaining his 'leadership' over the tribe.  
  
"Yes sir!" said the two boys saluting to him whilst the queens giggled.  
  
The older cats went down the stairs. The dark enveloped them and plenty a spine had shivers running down it.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?!?!?!?" yelled Macavity as he tried to sidestep the sticky liquid.  
  
"It uh.. looks like 'oney Master!" yelled one of his minions.  
  
"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S DOING HERE!!!!!" he seemed to calm down a bit "That pair are going to pay for this."  
  
Macavity ran down to the cells to where his daughter and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were.  
  
"GET THEM UP THE TOP NOW!" he yelled at the guards.  
  
Jemima's eyes bulged when she saw honey seeping down the stairs. The three off them were pulled to their feet so violently that Rumple struck out at the guard refusing to let him touch Mungojerrie who could still hardly move. They made their way up to the main chamber. Macavity let out another bellow. This time feathers were falling from the roof covering his cats, which were already covered in honey to look like chickens. Many of Macavity's minions had left at this point only a limited few were left. Rumple and Mungo, both weak from not being fed were tied up by one of the larger henchcats. Jemima was tied at the hands. The lure of Jemima alone would give Macavity who he really wanted.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
The cats made their way into the darkness. Before they had entered many of Macavity's minions had run past them. Slowly they wandered down the dark passages that lead to the main chamber. It seemed as though each passage lead there. Munkustrap led them, with the hose turned 'on'. Every cat that he came across was blasted out of the way with the hose. They were like a huge great machine battering everything out of the way. They reached the outside of the main chamber.  
  
"On the count of three,"  
  
They all looked at Tugger expectantly.  
  
"One,"  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!!!!" yelled Macavity at Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Leave them alone!" wept Jemima, desperately trying not to look at Macavity.  
  
"OR WHAT? WHAT'S A LITTLE BABY LIKE YOU GONNA DO TO ME?"  
  
He was flared up terribly, and it would take a miracle to defeat an angry Macavity.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Two"  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
His eyes were flaming.  
  
"WHERE ARE THEY?! THEY SHOULD BE HERE BY NOW!! DAMNIT!!"  
  
Waiting, Jemima knew that something terrible was going to happen. Macavity's anger was funnelled at one cat. And she knew who it was. It was her mother. Her mother had caused all this problem.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"THREE!!!"  
  
The yell went up through the crowd and they burst into the main hall. Macavity seemed perfectly nonchalant about the whole attack. His face glowed in anger as Munkustrap went to his daughter, and fumbled with the ropes.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" he yelled at the violater.  
  
"OR WHAT? This is my daughter and I'll take her from here!"  
  
"Your daughter? HOW DARE YOU!!!!"  
  
Jemima watched in horror as her two 'fathers' fought over her. And even though she knew that one was evil and one was (M – Devilishly handsome?) (Huh? GET AWAY! You have to fight Macavity!!) her loving father she felt a pang of guilt.  
  
"Get off!"  
  
She yelled at them. Desperately pulling at them trying to get rid of their anger. And then she felt pain in her side. Yet, it wasn't who you would think that had struck her.  
  
"YOU MONGREL!!!" yelled Macavity as he knelt as his daughter's side.  
  
He brushed away impatient tears as he saw her blood seep to the floor. Munkustrap backed away. (A/N I am NOT making Munku out to be evil all will reveal itself in time.)  
  
Macavity placed a paw under her head.  
  
"Jemima?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really I am."  
  
"I know that you hate me and I know…."  
  
"It's okay. And I don't hate you at all. I just don't understand you."  
  
Demeter saw what was happening but decided that it was better for things to run their course. As soon as Macavity had yelled at Munkustrap all his minions had laid off the Jellicles.  
  
"Oi dun mean ta be a pain in tha neck or anythin' bu' can sumone untoi us an' maybe ge' some medica' attentin' ta Jer?"  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Jemi?"  
  
She looked over, there she was with two fathers. She had come to terms with it. And she didn't care that she had a so called 'evil' father and a 'good' father.  
  
"Munkustrap?" She asked.  
  
"I'm sorry darling. I didn't see you."  
  
Munkustrap pulled her from Macavity's hold.  
  
"NO!" she yelled out. "No!"  
  
Munkustrap looked around confusedly.  
  
"Jemima, he's Macavity,"  
  
"AND he's my father!" she yelled at him "Why did you lie to me about it?"  
  
"Your mother told me to."  
  
Jemima covered her face with her paws. This wasn't right. No matter how much they hated Macavity there was no way that the fact she was his kit should have been hidden from her.  
  
"Why are you evil?"  
  
The question was so abrupt that Macavity was stunned for a moment.  
  
"It's all I can be Jem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was brought into a life of crime by a certain cat whom shall remain nameless, and that got me kicked out of the Jellicle tribe. Ever since rumours and lies were told to the younger kits, many of them true but the body of them all lies."  
  
"Which ones were lies?"  
  
"Well! The first and foremost was the one about my coat being dusty! Look at this handsome fur!"  
  
Jemima laughed.  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
"Oh deary me! This is terrible! All this fighting!"  
  
Jennyanydots made her way over to the notorious duo. She took one look at Mungojerrie's wounds and called up for Jelly.  
  
"Jelly dear! Hurry we have a slit side, approximately one foot long, bruising to the face and possible broken bones."  
  
Jelly made her way over to Jenny and began to splint up his side. (A/N I am aware that that is not a proper sentence but I am a bit tired at the present and I can't think of a better one okay?)  
  
"Mungo dear? Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"  
  
Mungo's pace furrowed for a second.  
  
"Three?"  
  
Jelly looked at Jenny, her paw falling to the ground.  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"I' moigh' jus' be becooz we bin undagroun' fer so long."  
  
"I hope so Rumple, for your sake and his."  
  
^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^  
  
By this point all of Macavity's 'followers' had made a mad dash for it. And most of the Jellicles were helping their wounded comrades, so only the eldest of the older Jellicles were present.  
  
"Oh goodness gracious! First Mungojerrie and now Jemima! HAVE YOU NO PRIDE IN YOURSELF MACAVITY????"  
  
Jenny's voice rang out.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!"  
  
Jenny was about to think up a retort but was stopped by Munkustrap.  
  
"He's right, he didn't do it Jen. I did."  
  
Munkustrap's words burned through the air. (Cori – What's happened to Demeter?) And an onlooking Demeter's face twisted into pain as the words were spoken.  
  
"Munku?"  
  
She begged it to be a lie. But in her heart she knew it wasn't.  
  
"I'm so sorry Dem, it was an accident."  
  
"Mother, I forgive him, It's alright."  
  
Jemima was placed on a kitty sized stretcher. She looked over to her two fathers. They were talking under their breath so as she couldn't hear them. It seemed as though they were coming to an agreement. 


	5. Epilogue - Final chapter! (Please review...

EPILOGUE  
  
"How's your side feeling Mungo?"  
  
"Ahh, I's ge'in betta."  
  
Mungo and Rumple were seated on the old car, soaking up the sun. Jemima was below them on 'ground level'.  
  
"You almast readai?" asked Rumple  
  
"Of course! I am ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"Good on ya." Said Munogjerrie  
  
He tried to give her a 'hi-five' but failed terribly and ended up groaning.  
  
"Naow, wot did Jennay sai ta you?" scolded Rumple  
  
"She said no' ta overdo I'." He said meekly  
  
"Waell? Look atcher! You deffini'ely ovadoin' I' naow! Aintcher?"  
  
Mungo nuzzled at his mate, which instantly stop her scolding.  
  
Jemima giggled at the two of them. Then she heard the familiar sound of her mother's voice resonating around the yard.  
  
"MACAVITY!!!!!!!"  
  
The junkyard cleared very quickly, all except for Mungo and Rumple who had 'fallen-asleep' on the old car.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Right here Jem."  
  
She looked at her father, she could see love pouring from his eyes. It was very strange. Ever since he had known Jemima as his daughter he had changed completely. He was no longer as vindictive as he was and rumors were flying around the junkyard about his actually settling down.  
  
"So father? Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?"  
  
"Are you really going to settle down?"  
  
"ME? Nah,"  
  
The look in her eyes caught his bluff out entirely.  
  
"Well maybe, but I've still gotta make the occasional visit to the junkyard and frighten the daylights out of everyone right?"  
  
"'Cept me."  
  
He laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah, except you."  
  
Jemima had completely understood her position and she certainly wasn't thrown out of the tribe for having Macavity as a father, she in fact learnt that Macavity was the brother of her 'Uncie Tugg' and her 'other father'. She had learned to love both her fathers and had easily forgiven her mother. Macavity just seemed like a household name to her. Just another name to fit another loving person. And that was the way Jemima liked it.  
  
Was it to stupid? (Cori – You want an answer for that right now?) I couldn't help it, I know that it sounds really gay and everything with Tugger being smart and Macavity turning good but I couldn't hurt Jemi! I swear when you are writing a story you get into it so much that you can't hurt the characters at all! Unless it's a story about Cori. Those ones are really fun. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Please r/r I worked hard on it and I would like plenty of feedback! Okay? Five chapters should be worth at least one review? (  
  
*huggles* to everyone!  
  
~*CT*~ 


End file.
